All fixed with Tea
by MissEmmaSarah
Summary: 18 months after the final battle Harry is shocked when Draco arrives home early. Tea is needed. And once they are settled find out how they ended up drinking tea together and what went on in between
1. Prologue

Set in a world where Dobby didn't die.

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to J K Rowling characters.

 _Prologue_

Present day - 18 months after the final battle

The door flies open nearly knocking Kreacher to the ground,

"Master Harry, it appears Master Malfoy is home"

Harry turns around surprised, Draco had gone to see his parents for the evening and wasn't due back for several hours. Then Harry noticed the tear strained cheeks and red nose, the signs that Draco had been crying.

"I'm off to put the kettle on" said Harry "my auntie always said tea fixed everything. Then you can tell me whats happened"

Draco smiled gratefully and slumped into the sofa. He had to hand it to Kreacher, Grimmauld place looked incredible after Harry had requested it be made liveable and more like the common rooms and dorms familiar to the pair. Although, thought Draco, he had a hunch Dobby and Winky had helped.

Draco was stirred from this thought though by another more pressing matter, did Harry know how he took his tea? After all, it would be first one he'd made in the 12 months they'd been together. As this thought came to an end Harry reappeared.

"Erm Harry, as much as I know the tea is a thoughtful idea, how've you made it? I've never told you my tea preference..."

"Ah" said Harry, "the only other Slytherin I have an insight too took it strong with a hint of milk and two sugars, so I guessed that was how the Slytherin house elves always made tea"

"Perfect" said Draco "sometimes the connection you had to Tom serves us well"

Harry handed the tea over and sat down so Draco could start the tale of why he was home so early...

 _Chapter 1 - TBC - 18 months earlier - set a month or so after the final Battle_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

18 months earlier - set a month or so after the final Battle

 _July 1998_

Everyone tried to get back to normal after the Battle of Hogwarts. Key word being tried. There was a lot of scarring - both mental and physical.

The remaining Weasley's went home, back to The Burrow, missing one but having regained Percy. Hermione went back to The Burrow too, temporarily at least, until her and Ron were packed and sorted for the trip to Australia to find her parents.

Harry felt at a loss. The last seven years had been spent with one purpose, defeat Voldemort. But that had now finally been accomplished. So what next. Where did he belong. Not back at Privet Drive, that was for certain. And Hogwarts was in ruins, plus too many faces came to haunt him when he thought of school, maybe that would have changed by September. Harry really hoped so, he'd heard a rumour that Professor McGonagall was inviting those who didn't complete the end of year exams to come back, he was still waiting for the owl with more information.

Harry's thoughts turned to his family. The Weasleys had invited him to live with them, however Harry couldn't bear it at the moment. Every time he saw the tears in Molly's eyes or George turning to tell his twin the punchline of a joke before he realises he isn't there, these cut Harry deeper each time. So for now he can't go back there. Family though. He had had a family. Sirius made sure to provide for him before the faithful day, The Battle at the Ministry. Two years since already. Harry stood shocked as his brain raced through the last few years. It did mean Harry had a house though, a space of his own, whether it was hospitable or not he was about to find out. Harry apparated to his new destination...

"Master Harry. You returned" said an enthusiastic Kreacher, as he met Harry is the spotless hallway.

Ever since they holed up there looking for Horcrux and Kreacher had been given Regulus's locket the house had been more well kept.

"Hi Kreacher. Yeah I'm going to be staying a while, at least till term starts in September. Is there food in to make a meal tonight?" Asked Harry.

"Certainly there can be Master, Kreacher is more than happy to make Master his favourite meal. And if Master is staying, Master may wish to tell Kreacher how he wishes the house to look?"

Harry is stumped by that last part. He knows what his favourite meal is and tells Kreacher that sausage, mash and Yorkshire puddings would be great. The second part, redecorating, he needs to think about. He's never had somewhere to call his own before. The cupboard didn't have much scope for being made homely and neither did Dudley's second bedroom. Harry felt most at home in the dorms at Hogwarts, but those memories were still too raw. Harry decided to tell Kreacher he just wanted the place liveable, for now.

That evening, finally feeling comfortable for the first time in a long while, Harry starts to write to the people he cares about to let them know the living arrangement situation. He writes to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna. Just as he's about to put the quill away he hesitates, his thoughts turning to Draco. Letter written he shakes his head to try clear his thoughts. Where did that come from. He quickly grabs the letter to Ginny and adds a ps

 _Ps - now we have some privacy shall we start to take our relationship to the next step?_

He hopes she understands the hint and lays his fears of thinking about Malfoy to one side. Harry decides to head to bed and nip to the post office to sort the owls in the morning. And with that he heads to Sirius's old room to try sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September 1998

The train was picking up speed after leaving the station. The windows were steamed up from the damp in the air, it had been a rainy day in London when the train departed.

The rain fit the mood on the station platform. The crowd was thinner than normal. Some families missing a parent as they watched children safely on the train, other families missing children, siblings making the long journey North solo for the first time ever. All due to war. The Battle of Hogwarts was fresh in everyone's memories this morning.

Harry didn't want his presence adding to that, so he stuck to the shadows, as much as he could. He watched out for the people he knew and from his vantage point on the platform spotted the familiar heads of the Weasley's, Ginny and Ron, walking with Hermione. Ron and Hermione had managed to find her mother and father in Sydney, it took a lot of work from both of them to remove the memory charms that Hermione had placed but after 3 days there was recognition in their eyes when they looked at their daughter. They were now settled in a cottage just down the road from The Burrow and were opening a new Dentists practice in the village.

Just then Harry's attention was drawn to the sudden flash of blonde to his right. He felt the pull of emotions as he saw the boy, no man now. His face looked drawn and he had dark circles under his eyes. His hair no longer slicked back, falling to around his ears with a gentle bounce to it. Harry couldn't stop staring but he knew he needed to move and get on the train. As he slowly turned round the blonde haired man felt eyes on him and turned just in time to see Harry vanish on to the train. Malfoy followed behind and stepped onto the train, this would be the first journey he had made without the group of Slytherins surrounding him with adoration. The rest of the group had chosen not to return, or else had left the country for good with their parents after the war. 8 Year was going to be very different indeed.

Harry found a compartment near the rear of the train and the luggage carriage. He needed space to think and to adjust. The uniform for those adults returning, for in the wizarding world the 8 years were now adults all being over 17 years of age, was the sign of the changes happening after the war. They no longer belong to the school houses but a fifth separate house, House of Dumbledore, with colours of Scarlett, Blue, Green and Yellow and more peculiar the emblem on their uniforms was the school crest but with lemon sherbets in the centre square. Harry felt the corner of his mouth raise in a smile, for the Professor who believed everyone deserved a chance (Hagrid, Harry, Lupin and Tom Riddle had all felt his kindness), being remembered around the school at such a difficult time in the wizarding world in such a way, you couldn't help but smile.

The change in situation at school suited Harry. Being part of House of Dumbledore meant he avoided the chance of bumping into Ginny around the common room. That had been an awkward evening this summer back at Grimmauld place……..

 _Harry stood nervously in the kitchen talking to Kreacher as he prepared the food for the evening,_

" _Are you sure this is her favourite meal?" Harry said nervously._

" _Yes" replied Kreacher, "I specifically asked Dobby what always needed replacing near Ginny's section on the Gryffindor table and this was it Master"_

 _Kreacher laid the table in the dining room and soon the smells of roast chicken, roast potatoes with vegetables and a pudding of Jam Roly Poly with custard filled the house._

 _The knock came on the door not long after. Ginny stood there looking radiant and as Harry welcomed her in she took stock of the rooms around her, she couldn't believe the transformation having not stepped through the door since they left after Sirius's death._

" _Wow Harry, this place looks wonderful now, not very you, but clean and homely" stated Ginny._

 _Harry was being modest and wouldn't take credit, instead directing Ginny's attention to Kreacher, who had appeared to inform them dinner was ready._

 _The meal went well, and conversation flowed between the two of them. It was once the meal was finished and Harry lead Ginny to the lounge looking at fulfilling the Ps on his letter that the atmosphere changed. They settled on the sofa and Harry gently placed his arm round her, drawing her closer,_ _his lips finding their familiar place on hers, whilst his hand slowly moved lower looking at exploring new areas. As he moved though something in his head felt wrong. It was like being with his sister, but then he put that to the back of his mind, this was his best friends sister, of course they were close, so he went to try again._

 _Meanwhile Ginny's hand moved to his waist, her fingers lightly stroking his side. But then the same thoughts ran through her head, this felt wrong. They both pulled away and looked into each others eyes, and at that exact time the both came to the same conclusion, the spark had died. The clumsily untangled themselves and shortly after Ginny departed, less than 10 words had been said after the incident._

 _What neither of the realised was the reason behind the change…..._

Harry was snapped out of his memories by the compartment door opening. The last person he was expecting was stood in the doorway. Malfoy, already changed into the new house robes, looking shy and bashful. Harry daren't breath in case the spell was broken, his eyes firmly fixed on the new hairstyle Malfoy had, which made Harry realise the hair didn't suit the name Malfoy, he was a Draco now. Harry heart seemed to be beating far too fast, and he was unsure about why, this was Draco, he'd been enemies with him for years, but now? Finally Draco broke the spell.

"Potter, I just wanted to say erm thank you for how you spoke for me at the trial", looking down at his feet, as he had been since he'd arrived at the compartment. Finally he raised his eyes to Harry's,

"and thank you for the letter, you were the first person to write to me since the battle". With that sentence hanging in the air Draco quickly moved away.

Harry was left wondering what kind of year this one was going to be at Hogwarts……..


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christmas 1998

This had to have been the strangest year at Hogwarts, including the battle, Draco was being nice. Even more surprisingly, so was Harry. The whole school had noticed.

Hermione was all in favour of the development. Unlike past years where Harry had obsessed over the Marauders Map yet never spoken to Draco, this year the pair were often found walking to and from classes, discussing lessons or what may be for lunch. All very polite and safe topics, but Hermione found the atmosphere much more accommodating to finishing homework than the open hostility of previous years.

Ron, on the other hand, was utterly baffled. He still spent as much time with Harry as past years, granted without the near death experiences. But he didn't see how Harry could forgive Malfoy for all that had happened.

Dobby, well Dobby just found it cute. He had always liked his old Masters son, for he was less harsh than the rest of the family. As the head house elf assigned to House of Dumbledore he was often to be seen nipping in and out of the dorms, and no one in the house had any complaints, only praise over their accommodation. However, Harry and Draco kept finding their socks paired oddly, and always with each other's when they finally found the matching pair.

There had been other changes at Hogwarts this year too, the major one, which had all the school talking was the pre Christmas disco. Due to be held tomorrow in the Great Hall, it was a chance for the whole school to wind down and socialise before the train departed the next morning as children, and 8th year adults alike, headed home for the holidays.

The Professors were in high spirits, had been all year if the students were honest, and many could be seen hiding smiles as Harry and Draco walked past. Hermione caught Professor Flitwick hiding one such smile as she walked out of charms behind the pair about a week before the disco and she was sure she heard him mutter,

"The elf did good, better pass on some old trousers for this….."

Hermione chuckled as she carried on. She'd seen the sly looks between Harry and Draco too, unsure of there meaning but happy to see them both studying hard she let it go, after all, they were now 2nd and 3rd grades wise in the year.

Hagrid had done an excellent job as always in spreading the festive cheer around the castle, mistletoe hung from all the largest archways and the suits of armour had all been given Christmas cracker crowns.

Rumour was rife around the school as to who McGonagall had managed to get to perform, the stage had been built at breakfast the morning of the disco but all the Professors were staying quiet.

Just as Harry was trying to see if Draco had heard any rumours about the discos entertainment as they walked towards Defence Against the Dark Arts (just in case the death eaters reappeared), Ginny came dashing round the corner looking horrified.

"Ginny, slow down, you look like there's a fire in the Gryffindor tower, what's wrong?" asked Harry

"Men" snapped Ginny, "present company excluded, obviously. I keep receiving inter school notes at morning post from random guys in other houses. Offering to show me 'what a real man can do'. Its nothing, its just getting annoying, jut because I'm single after we spilt they all think I need company" sighed Ginny.

Harry and Draco offered words of encouragement and said they would see her at the disco, after which all three of them headed to their classes.

Once classes had finished, everyone headed to their dorms to get ready.

Harry had never been one to worry about his appearance before, he was always happiest in muggle clothes, however tonight called for dress robes. Without anyone knowing Harry had ordered some new ones, in the hopes of catching Draco's eye, and maybe distracting him from Pansy, who although she had not returned still sent daily owls and gifts packages. Harry had gone daring, with the new House of Dumbledore been intermingled he had ordered robes of deep blue with green trim and detail on. Something had changed within Harry since the awkward night with Ginny back in summer. He realised he did love her as a sister, that having not had a family before, those were always the feelings he had had for her. This last 6 months had shown him a real appreciation of the male form, thankfully he didn't have to hide his enjoyment in the Quidditch dressing rooms (the 8th years, being adults weren't allowed to compete with the children for fear of injury), but he had started to get showered before the other men woke for fear of getting caught doing a 'bit of window shopping'. And this was why he was paying far more attention to detail tonight, he had grown close to Draco since the brief conversation on the train, and although he may be mistaken, he had started to think the feelings were mutual.

Tonight was the night to make a move and say something. Tomorrow he returned to Grimmauld place and Kreacher. Dobby was visiting for Christmas since all the 8th years would be heading away from the castle and he wasn't required. Then he had 3 days to lick his wounds of rejection if it all went wrong before he had been invited to The Burrow for Christmas Day.

Harry nervously headed down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. All the other students had already headed into the hall. The lights had been dimmed and the surprise had now been revealed, a large banner at the back of the stage revealed that "Drop Down Dobby" would be performing. Dobby really had made a name for himself been the first free elf, the band was made up of four former students, and Harry was pleased to see George at the side of the stage with a guitar in his hand. Harry grinned as he scanned the room and caught sight of Dobby who now stood front and centre waiting, dressed in his best, which Harry saw consisted of a new pair of trousers.

Then his eyes scanned again looking for the man with the blonde hair, the one all the effort had been for. But before his eyes settled on Draco, Harry was disturbed to see Ginny in a corner with a boy trying to push his lips on hers. However, as Harry got there to try deal with the situation for Ginny the most unexpected person came to her rescue, Luna. Luna walked up behind the boy and whispered gentle in his ear,

"Do you mind taking your lips away from my girlfriend?"

The boy stuttered and stammered through an apology. The ladies managed to keep a straight faced till he was far enough away, before they broke down into a fit of giggles. Harry continued on his way over.

"You both okay?" he asked, before adding "I was going to come help, but it looked like you had it all in hand."

"Oh yes, Harry" sighed Luna, "Ginny just needs the men to stay away. Bar you and Draco, of course, you wouldn't harm her, obviously" as she turned to take Ginny to the dance floor to continue the charade and offer Ginny a more peaceful evening.

"One minute, stop, turn, explain. Both of you have said obviously about me and Draco not been a cause for concern today. Spill" insisted Harry.

Ginny smiled and calmly explained that both her and Luna had seen the looks between the men. Harry was shocked. He tried several times before he finally got his brain to work,

"Do….do you…. Do you think Draco feels the same as I do?"

Both ladies grinned at the person now standing behind Harry.

"Actually, I do. I was also heading over here to ask you to dance, if you like the band that is?" Stated Draco, quite matter of factly, as though it was the most normal sentence in the world.

"Yes, I love the band, George is here. And a dance with you sounds great too."

The four headed to the dance floor. Harry smiling like a cat who got the cream and Draco with a matching expression.

The disco went well for all involved, the students and Professors declared it a roaring success, and the band has sold a tonne of t-shirts, Dobby getting presented with two specially made to size ones as well. As midnight bells began to chime everyone started heading back to dorms. Harry and Draco walking side by side, casually brushing fingers but not comfortable enough to hold hands. Just as they reached the dorms Harry found his last bit of remaining courage,

"Draco, would you like to come to Grimmauld Place tomorrow before you head to The Manor, I thought we could have a late super together?" Harry looked down at his feet, waiting on the response.

"I'd love too" replied Draco, "oh and Harry, those robes really bring out the colour in your eyes, you looked amazing tonight" and with that he vanished and the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

August 1999

The term had finished well.

All the returning 8th Years had received their NEWT results in the post that morning. Hermione and Ron had already popped round (literally popped – they apparated into the lounge as Harry went to take a mouth full of tea - messy situation, he still couldn't get used to them randomly appearing).

Both of them were pleased with their results and had come to check on Harry and his results. Harry knew the results weren't important, he had been offered a job in the Auror office 12 months ago, without the need to return to Hogwarts, however Harry had declined it, being the 'Chosen One' didn't mean he wanted preferential treatment he had told the Minister, and Kingsley, been an old friend understood.

Harry unrolled the scroll and passed it to Hermione:

Potions – Exceeds Expectations

Defence Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding

Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations

Herbology – Outstanding

Charms – Outstanding

Hermione stood gobsmacked. She couldn't believe how much Harry had applied himself and knew then that the relationship between him and Draco had definitely helped.

"Erm Harry, these match mine with one exception, Transfiguration. But I overheard McGonagall before I left The Burrow this morning, by the way" Hermione said getting a giddy look of her face, similar to the first time she saw the Hogwarts library

"she'd nipped to see George about getting some open course qualifications, learning by post so he can still tour with the band. Anyway, she was saying no one has achieved an O in her class ever until now" Hermione grinned smugly at this statement.

Harry was just happy he could now get the job he wanted on his own merits, rather than his celebrity status.

Hermione had got all the grades to join him and Ron had achieved 4 0's and an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts, so he would be joining the Auror office too. All three had been granted automatic jobs after their parts in winning the war and were now pleased to have the papers to show they deserved them.

Harry waited nervously for Draco to arrive. Draco had changed his subjects to reflect the new direction his life had taken him after the war. After seeing the hurt and destruction he had set his heart on becoming a healer, working at The Ministry hospital helping those directly affected in front line fighting. For, although the war was over, Aurors were still on active duty rounding up Death Eaters and their followers. Draco saw his helping those injured for this cause the best way to repay his debt to society. And the best thing was, both jobs required the same NEWTS at the same grades, so they had been pushing each other to achieve their goals all year.

Draco arrived as Kreacher and Dobby came in to serve tea. The elves had found a way to work well together for the Christmas break, now they were both on same side, one carrying the drinks and the other a range of cakes.

Draco was grinning as he handed Harry the scroll:

Potions – Exceeds Expectations

Defence Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding

Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations

Herbology – Outstanding

Charms – Outstanding

"SNAP" shouted an enthusiastic Harry rushing over to give Draco a kiss.

Hermione smiled as Ron turned away blushing. It had been 8 months since the pair started dating after the school disco but Ron still couldn't adjust to his best mate kissing a bloke.

It had been an interesting 8 months...…

The journey home the day after the disco had been a nerve wrecking trip. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna shared a compartment on the train back to Kings Cross. There was animated discussions about the previous evening, with all the group (apart from Ron) having a good old fashioned gossip about what people had been wearing the night before. Talk then turned to the band just as the trolley came down the train. Ron drove out of his seat to grab a snack and then ladies all nipped for something. Harry looked at Draco questioningly,

"Would you like anything Draco?" Harry politely asked.

"No thanks" replied a now subdued Draco, "I'm saving myself for the super at yours"

At that the talk in the compartment settled down. There was a new and definite tension in the air that hadn't been present before this evening had been brought up. Hermione asked Ginny and Luna about the fake "coupling" of last night, however that seemed to add further to the tension in their compartment.

"Erm about that" mumble Ginny, "I don't think it was fake"

Luna was smiling sweetly towards the red head, offering silent encouragement.

"Ron, I know it was hard enough when you saw Harry dancing with Draco, but I need you to know that I haven't been happy for a while. There was this awkward moment with Harry in summer"

Harry cut in sharply "we don't need to mention that, thanks Ginny"

"and well, I think, no I know, that I have feelings for Luna. Please don't spill to mum and dad yet, let me adjust myself first, please?"

Ron was stunned. No wonder things between his best friend and his sister hadn't worked out, they both liked their own gender. Ron breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank unicorn for that, I kept blaming myself, kept thinking you two not getting intimate was in case it upset me, and thats was why you didn't last. Phew"

The room burst into laughter, all tension dispelled.

The meal that evening was incredible, Dobby and Kreacher had done themselves proud, the table was set for two in the dining room and the house elves had even found some candles to help the mood. Harry and Draco talked none stop throughout the meal, about the exams they would be sitting in summer, all the Christmas homework assignments and all they had in common that they had never discussed before, things like music and literature.

Before either of them realised it was midnight and Draco apologised saying he had to get back to The Manor. Harry gently asked where his parents believed him to be and was upset to hear they thought he was with Pansy. A jealous streak ran through Harry and Draco must have noticed, placing a small kiss to Harry's lips Draco murmured,

"Its a safe lie, she will keep sending letters and I can play up to her fantasy. I'll miss you right up till the minute we are back on the train together."

At those words Harry could not contain himself and found Draco's lips once more, pushing him back against the wall in a more passionate embrace.

Once they separated to catch their breaths Harry whispered in Draco's ear,

"Till the train then" and with that Draco departed for home.

Hogwarts had carried on the next term, Harry and Draco, finding time to sneak off to get to know each other better. Luckily they both knew of the perfect room, the Room of Requirements, which always had a comfy sofa or some bean bags to collapse on. One night there was a distinction flowery smell to the room and both men figured that Ginny and Luna had been sneaking in as well.

The school adjusted well when near Easter Harry took the brave step to hold Draco's hand walking between classes. The teachers has started giving the pair random house points, purely for not destroying the castle and disrupting lessons. Both of them keen to succeed at their exams, the pair were often to be found in the library, working late into the night till even Hermione had to prompt them to leave and get some sleep.

Which all lead to the present day……

Everyone had achieved the results they wanted.

As Ron and Hermione turned to leave so they could celebrate with their parents, Harry started to get nervous. He said goodbye to his friends and then turned to Draco, his heart beating fast and his palms sweating.

"Draco, now we've got the results we needed" started Harry, Draco panicked,

"you aren't breaking up with me now we've finished being study partners are you?" fear laced through Draco's voice.

"NO", shouted Harry, shocked and appalled at how he must have come across.

"What I was trying to say and failing drastically at is, Would you like to move in with me?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christmas 1999

 _Harry handed the tea over and sat down so Draco could start the tale of why he was home so early..._

"So what's happened?" Harry asked, pulling Draco closer to him on the sofa.

"I told them. I told them everything. And he told me to leave. That I was no son of theirs. Mum caught up with me in hall and whispered she'd send an owl soon. I think she's okay with me at least. But Dad, I've never seen him as mad, even when things happened with the trial and all the accusations"

Draco was close to tears again, just having to think about his dads clear disappointment in his only son. However, from experience Harry knew that talking about rough situations as soon as they happened helped the healing process, Dumbledore had been right about that on so many occasions, thought Harry as his minded floated back to after the Triwizard Tournament.

"Draco," Harry whispered softly as he kissed his boyfriends neck near his ear, "I know how difficult this is for you, and honestly the only thing I really want to do now is go hide under the covers in bed with you to make you forget and take all the pain away. But, I also know from experience that you need to talk through this whole event before it eats you up inside"

Draco looked tenderly at Harry, knowing what he said made sense but more interested in the first part of the sentence.

"If I promise to talk through the evening, do you promise to take me to bed after and make me forget?" Giving Harry a cheeky smile and lowering his eyes seductively.

"I promise", said Harry planting a swift kiss on Draco's lips "now talk first"

So Draco took a gulp of tea and started at the beginning and told Harry how he'd explained himself to his parents...

He'd been thorough. He'd started right at the beginning, back in school before the war, how the teasing and tormenting had started as malicious but how after a while, he just liked speaking to Harry. That he never thought Harry would feel the same so just stuck to the norm.

Harry looked at Draco in shock, but a swift look from Draco told him not to interrupt else he wouldn't continue.

Then the war started and Draco was in awe of Harry's bravery and courage. How on the night they were caught and brought to The Manor he had known all along it was Harry but knew that The Dark Lord was not going to win and he didn't agree with what was happening, so he lied. Draco went on to explain about the trial, that he never even dreamed Harry would show up and show as much compassion as he had, and that suddenly there was hope that feelings could be mutual. He'd even told his parents about the letter and the owl he'd received before they returned to Hogwarts. How had debated for weeks about replying but could never put quill to parchment.

Harry looked at Draco full of love for his incredibly strong boyfriend. When they had agreed in the summer after they moved in together that they wanted their relationship in the open by the New Year, to start a fresh in the New Millennium, he had never dreamed he would lay their history out to his parents in such detail that there could be no denying this wasn't a phase or a fling.

Harry could tell there was more to go of this story but could not bare to leave Draco's side. He asked for Kreacher to come to the lounge, so he could request more refreshments, Kreacher must have known what was coming though as he came into the room carrying a tray will cups and a teapot on it.

Draco continued, telling Harry how he'd then spoken about the months leading up to Christmas. About the looks in the corridors, talking between classes. Then he reached telling them about the disco and the meal the evening after. How he'd finally had his dreams realised that it wasn't all a fantasy, that this could really be the bright future he never believed he was entitled to have after what he had done in the past.

By this time, Draco explained, his mum was looking approvingly, a shine to her eyes reflecting the joy in his face as he spoke. However, he fathers face had gone white and his fingers were gripping the chair, in danger of pulling the chairs arms off.

But he didn't let that stop him. Draco explained once he started talking it was a weight off his mind. He felt free. No more lies. No more pretending. No more Pansy.

Draco covered the next 8 months from the meal, about the schools acceptance of the two of them. How they had been helping each other to study harder, to push and challenge each other to achieve the fantastic grades they'd received in August. Draco mentioned the hope that had given him of having a career, how he could, and would, now make a positive difference in the world.

The tale of the evenings events continued. How Draco had unfortunately been forced to lie to his parents about moving with Pansy. Draco spoke with pride about their NEWT results and how he had moved in that day, bringing 3 trunks of possessions, leaving all the bad memories and Dark Art relics behind. Draco's voiced turned even softer, when he spoke about how he'd even told his parents about picking the theme for redecorating the house, modelling it after somewhere they had both felt joy, using Hogwarts as inspiration, adopting all 8 of the house colours throughout the rooms at Grimmauld Place; scarlet, gold, green, silver, blue, bronze, yellow and black.

His mother had finally spoken up then, to say how wonderful she bet it looked and how she would have to visit one day. His father had shot that idea down saying no member of the Malfoy family would ever darken the door at Grimmauld Place. With talk of his mum wanting to still be part of his life Draco's eyes shone with fresh tears, but now he refused to let them fall, instead squeezing Harry's hand for reassurance before continuing.

The speed at which Draco spoke picked up, clearly he wanted this over with now, to clear his head of the whole evening at his parents.

"After, that there was an awful atmosphere. But I'd started, I couldn't leave with that as the last thing said." Stated Draco, "so I finished our story"

He'd spoken about how once the house had been decorated Harry had finally settled and stopped having nightmares. How they had their routine for work and he told his parents about the jobs they now held, both respectful positions and rising through the ranks within the Auror and Healers offices respectfully. He spoke about the friends they had, the holiday to Egypt they had taken so Bill could show them the sites he worked on when he was at Gringotts. Draco talked lovingly about the Weasleys, how they had welcomed him into their home and family, irregardless of the past. And Draco told his parents about his love for Harry. How it had always been Harry, from the moment in Madam Malkins.

Draco ended with a flourish, and a grin,

"And that's when I told them I was coming home to propose."

Harry's Face beamed. He couldn't help it. Without missing a beat he grabbed Draco in a passionate embrace, hands roaming over every bit of Draco, lips locked together. Until finally they parted to draw breath,

"I'll take that as a yes then" laughed Draco

"Yes yes yes. A million. Tomorrow. Let's get married tomorrow!" Exclaimed Harry

"And deprive Ginny and Luna of planning the best wedding of the 00's. The Potters marriage. I highly doubt either of us would survive that decision." Tutted Draco.

At this point Kreacher came in to clear away the tea cups and pointed out that it was now 2am, and that both Masters had work tomorrow.

With school boy giggles they grabbed each others hands and ran upstairs to their room, intent on celebrating their engagement. Work without any sleep would be fine for one day, surely?

And that's how life, for the two of them at least, was all fixed with tea.


End file.
